


in your sleep

by petals (dean_colette)



Series: Spice [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/petals
Summary: You know, if you come in my room and blow me in my sleep, I won’t complain to that,Lance had whispered, hand pressing on the small of Keith’s back before it swoop lower to squeeze his ass cheek.And holy shit. Had Keith mentioned how clear Lance made it that he was into the idea of Keithplayingwith him in his sleep?





	in your sleep

It was dark, but enough for Keith to see Lance.

Keith stood by Lance’s bed, watching the way his chest rose up and down with every gentle breath he took. His lips slightly parted and eyes covered by the eye mask Lance always wore on bed.

How would Keith do this without waking him up?

A few days ago, Lance made it clear – _very clear-_ that he was not opposed to the idea of Keith _playing_ with him while he was sleeping.

 _You know, if you come in my room and blow me in my sleep, I won’t complain to that,_ Lance had whispered, hand pressing on the small of Keith’s back before it swoop lower to squeeze his ass cheek. Then he left, hips swaying just a bit more than usual, obviously, it was a show for Keith. Keith who was left dumbfounded on his spot. He didn’t know what he was thinking but it was something along the lines of ‘Lance’s kink’ and ‘how sexy it was’.

And holy shit. Had Keith mentioned how _clear_ Lance made it that he was into the idea of Keith _playing_ with him in his sleep?

Now, four days later, Keith had finally gathered his confidence.

So here he was, staring at Lance’s sleeping figure like a creep. And about to do something to him like a creep. Except, he had Lance’s full consent, so he was not exactly being creepy, right?

Keith took a breath before “Fuck it.” He removed his gloves and set it on the bed, his boots long gone, before he climbed in the bed.

Lance wasn’t wearing his lion robe and only dressed in tank top and boxer shorts. The outfit he had been wearing to sleep ever since he told Keith this somnophilia shit.

Lance’s blanket pooled down to the floor as Keith carefully- _slowly –_ removed it off of him. There was a marathon in Keith’s chest as Lance’s hand moved in his sleep, pushing his top upward, a sliver of brown skin peeking that Keith wanted to trace. But later.

Keith caressed the inside of Lance’s thigh. So fucking smooth and soft but also very tight. Jesus, what did he do in his past lives to deserve Lance today? Touching him like no other? _Thank you, past selves._ Keith needed to focus on his task.

Up and down… up… down… up…

He was not touching- _touching-_ Lance, not yet. But Keith’s hand in his thigh must had felt good as he sighed in his sleep, legs parting… parting… parting… until one foot touched the floor, leg slung over the bed.

Holy fucking hell. Lance looked so vulnerable like this. Legs spread, head turned on his side so his cheek was pressed against the pillow, there was a light blush on his face and _ugh,_ Keith wanted to mark that neck. Lance liked it when Keith did that. Showed him how much he liked them by doing the same to Keith.

Keith almost chuckled when he remembered the disturbed look on their teammate’s faces the first time they saw them wearing hickeys like accessories.

But Lance would surely wake up if Keith did that. So he wouldn’t. For now.

Heart hammering in his chest, and his pants getting tighter and tighter too fast than he’d like to admit, Keith licked his lips and moved closer to Lance, between his parted legs.

Keith leaned down and kissed the exposed skin of Lance’s toned stomach, tongue peeking in the slightest to taste the skin. He loved how he felt, smooth but hard. Loved how he tasted, plain but a bit sweet and oh-so Lance.

The hand on Lance’s thigh reached up and careful fingers traced the outline of his clothed cock. Another sigh from Lance, this time, it was shaky.

Keith continued, his breathing growing heavier as he felt Lance’s cock hardening. A quiet moan was heard in the room that had Keith pausing. Once he was sure that Lance was still asleep, Keith proceeded. Hand now instead of just his fingers.

Holy mother of Zarkon, he was really doing this.

His pants were painfully tight. Uncomfortably so that Keith pulled it off, threw it on the floor, before leaning down once again. This time, to mouth Lance’s bulge.

This position was so embarrassing. Mouth on Lance’s cock, arms bracing him, ass up in the air, wearing that thong that Lance always loved to see… Come to think of it, Lance would love this view.

Heh. Too bad he couldn’t see this then.

Keith peeked up to Lance’s face. He was red and even with the eye mask, Keith could imagine his brows furrowed from the stimulation.

His breaths were louder now and the gentle rise of his chest was now replaced by the rapid breathing.

Wow.

Keith was enjoying this. _Too much_ than he’d like to admit.

When Keith lightly sucked on the tip, Lance’s hips jerked and an _“A-aahhh,”_ was heard from him.

Wait.

Five seconds.

Still asleep.

Okay.

A relieved sigh from Keith.

Enough playing, then.

Keith tugged Lance’s boxers down. His cock sprang free from its confinement, hard and _damn,_ he was already leaking precome just by that little touching? Just what could be happening in Lance’s subconscious?

“Fu- fuck- Keith…” Okay, so Keith was happening in his subconscious.

And Keith was on it.

Kissing the head before his lips wrapped around it with a swirl of his tongue – salty and bitter – and he was swallowing down. His cheeks hollowing as he sucked down.

“A-ahh…fuck…- _ngghhh._ ”

God, Lance’s sleepy and dazed words were going straight to Keith’s dick. He palmed his own cock, one hand wrapping around Lance to jerk him as he pulled away to breathe.

Then he was back on it. Bobbing his head in time with his strokes until Lance was a panting mess, hands clenching the bedsheets.

Keith wondered if he was still asleep.

He licked the underside of Lance’s cock before kissing his balls and pulling one to his mouth. He was heavy over his tongue and when he sucked on that, Lance honest to god _whimpered._

Keith was loving having this much power.

He did the same with the other ball. The reaction was the same and instant that had Keith’s dick twitching. He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked, squeezing tightly.

Keith continued sucking Lance off until it throbbed and when Lance bucked his hips, Keith felt the spurt of cum in his tongue before he realized that _Lance was coming._

So was he.

He relaxed his throat and swallowed everything. His own come smearing Lance’s bed and Lance would surely nag about this but it was his own damn fault for tempting Keith like this.

He flopped down beside Lance was he was done. Chest heaving and when he looked at Lance, he was greeted by the sight of a smirk and hazy blue eyes.

Knew it.

“When did you wake up?” Keith asked, voice hoarse and raw.

“Aww,” Lance pecked his pout – he didn’t even realize he was pouting! – “Don’t worry, babe. I woke up when I was about to come. Don’t be disappointed.”

“I’m not.”

Lance just chuckled before rolling so he was on top of Keith between his legs. His tone was teasing when he asked, “You like it, though?”

Why was Keith getting embarrassed now? He just sucked this guy’s dick!

Looking away, he answered, small, “Yeah.”

“Not opposed to me doing it to you, too?”

“No.” Not fucking at all.

Lance’s fingers drummed on Keith’s thigh before they dipped in and up… until his finger was teasing Keith’s hole over the thin string of his thong.

Keith’s breath hitched. Arousal making his heartbeat quicken.

“Gonna do it to you one of this nights, sweetie. But for now…”

Lance’s chuckle was dark and _sexy._

“… your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably need to stop writing porn to get rid of my writer's block lol. I hope I did this thing justice  
> [Tumblr](https://s-h-a-r-p-shooter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
